


12 Days of Yuletide Day 1: Chocolate

by StarlingintheskyV2



Series: 12 Days of Yule [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sex and Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingintheskyV2/pseuds/StarlingintheskyV2
Summary: Yule is here and Sam has a chocolatey surprise for Frodo.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Series: 12 Days of Yule [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054814
Kudos: 8





	12 Days of Yuletide Day 1: Chocolate

"Sam, why on earth are you giving me chocolate in the bedroom?" Asked Frodo, who was holding a jar of chocolate with a Gondorian label on it.

"May I?" Said Sam, taking the jar from Frodo. When he opened it, the scent of chocolate and hazelnuts filled the air.

"My stars!" Exclaimed Frodo, "that smells divine."

Sam dipped two fingers into the jar and licked them, a devilish gleam in his deep brown eyes.

"Tastes even better," he dipped his fingers in again and offered them to Frodo, "want to try?"

"Oh!" Said Frodo, suddenly understanding what the chocolate was for.

Now Frodo was no stranger to foodplay. After all, hobbits invented foodplay. Yet for some reason it had never occurred to him to use chocolate. Gondorians really were an ingenious bunch.

The taste of Sam and chocolate was intoxicating. Dipping his fingers into the jar, he smeared the chocolate on Sam's cheek.

"Oh dear," he purred, "I do believe you have some chocolate on your face."

His lips brushed Sam's cheek, followed by his tongue. Sam groaned.

"You're right, it's delicious."

Sam brought their lips together, tongue sliding into Frodo's mouth. Sam had to agree, but Frodo tasted better.

As they kissed, Sam smeared chocolate onto Frodo's throat. He licked and bit his way along Frodo's neck, making sure to pay special attention to areas he knew to be sensitive.

"Oh!" said Frodo, gripping at Sam's shoulders to steady himself, "yes that's- mmm!"

"You taste so nice," Sam murmured. Frodo shuddered, feeling Sam's hot breath against him was wonderful.

Sam enjoyed the sounds Frodo was making. He had from the very first time they had made love.

He could feel Frodo's pulse racing against his mouth and felt a very familiar and very hard something prodding against his belly.

"Mmh, you like that don't you?" He said, nibbling at a spot he knew was particularly sensitive. Frodo squeaked and squirmed under Sam's ministrations.

"Sam," he signed, practically incoherent, "bed, please."

He tossed aside his nightshirt, deliciously bare to Sam's gaze.

He never got tired of seeing Frodo naked. Though, when they had first become physical, in Rivendell, Frodo had been considerably less scarred. Sam loved every last one of his scars.

But Frodo was shivering a little bit. Even in their well heated bedroom, for, ever since Weathertop, he got cold far too easily.

"Why don't you get yourself under the blankets, M'dear," said Sam, "you oughtn't to be uncovered too long with you getting cold so easy."

Frodo needed no second bidding. Crawling under their thick quilt, he favored Sam with a coy look from under his dark lashes.

"Well, my dear Sam," he said, "aren't you going to join me?"

Sam grinned, set aside the chocolate, being careful not to let it spill on the coverlet, and tossed aside his own nightshirt. Frodo gave him a look that was most unbecoming of a gentlehobbit and patted the space beside him.

"We haven't even finished our chocolate." He said, biting his lip.

Frodo thought Sam was every bit as beautiful as Sam thought him, something he hadn't noticed until that night when Sam had comforted him after the council of Elrond.

Realizing that he loved Sam as more than just a friend had been like waking up for him.

Sam was kissing him again, his warm calloused hands tracing patterns up and down his sides. Frodo squirmed ticklishly and hummed into Sam's mouth. Over the past two years, Sam had made it his mission to find out what drove Frodo to distraction and turned it into an art form.

Frodo dipped his fingers into the chocolate and smeared it right under Sam's earlobe and bit down lightly. Sam hadn't been the only one who had been studying.

Being that Frodo was part Stoor, he had to be very careful when biting Sam to not actually sink his fangs into him. Love bites were all well and good, but drawing blood in the bedroom would most certainly spoil the mood.

Sam groaned, Frodo's mouth on him was driving him wild. Grabbing the jar in his trembling hands he dipped his fingers in and started toying with Frodo's nipple with chocolate covered fingers. He could feel Frodo's breath hot and fast against his ear, his cheeks and eartips flushed, bright eyes dark with desire and unfocused.

He followed his fingers with his mouth, biting down onto the hardened little bud.

Frodo gasped, arching into Sam's touch. The mixture of pain, pleasure, and the taste of chocolate nearly sent him over the edge right then and there. That simply wouldn't do.

"Mhh, oh Sam," he panted, "Sam stop."

Sam looked up at him, concern written on his features.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No," said Frodo, "heavens no Sam! It's just…" he grinned sheepishly, "I'm going to finish far too soon if you keep doing that and well, it would be most disappointing for both of us."

"You mean-," said Sam, "you're going to come from that? I ain't even touched you yet."

"It's the chocolate I think," Frodo said sheepishly, "you've got me wound me tighter than a clock my love."

"Well," said Sam with a mischievous grin, "guess I'll just have to loosen you up then."

He disappeared under the blankets, taking the jar with him.

"Sam What are you-AH!"

Sam's mouth followed the line of chocolate He had drawn on Frodo's cock. Frodo's hands flew to Sam's hair, fingers winding into his curls.

His thumbs rubbed circles into Frodo's hips, soothing him but also keeping Frodo from accidentally thrusting upward and choking him.

The noises Frodo made were beautiful. He wasn't particularly loud in bed, but Sam treasured those soft little whimpers and cries.

As for Frodo, Sam's mouth felt so good that he couldn't have had a rational thought if he tried.

His whole world was focused on Sam, hands on his hips, his mouth on his cock. And it was wonderful.

Sam didn't need to hear Frodo's cries to know he was going to finish. His prick throbbing against his tongue and his hips pressing harder into his hands had given him away. Sam gently but firmly held Frodo's hips down and continued to suck

Frodo went over the edge, Sam's name on his lips as he spilled into his mouth.

The combined taste of Frodo and chocolate nearly finished Sam right then, but he had to see his face. Frodo was at his prettiest spent and completely blissed out.

Frodo regarded him from under heavy lids, a pleased smile gracing his aristocratic features.

"You really know how to spoil me don't you?" He said in a soft,sleepy voice, "my Sam."

Sam kissed him. Frodo's hand trailed downward to take hold of Sam's cock. It took only a few tugs before Sam spilled onto Frodo's belly with a harsh cry.

They lay in each other's arms, warm, naked and content, just on the edge of sleep.

"We ought to get cleaned up," Said Sam, "T'wouldn't do for us to wake up stuck together."

Frodo yawned, "S'pose it wouldn't. Pity, I could stay like this forever."

"Aye, me too," said Sam, kissing him softly, "but we're covered in… well, I'll go run a bath."

"Mmm a bath," said Frodo, "I could live with that alternative, if you're there anyway."

"Bless you Frodo-love." Said Sam, "course I'll be there."

He got up, handed Frodo a cloth to clean himself, did the same, and made his way to the bathroom.

He returned about five minutes later clutching a white jar with a ribbon tied around it.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Salve," Frodo explained, "for your hands, to keep them from getting dry and cracked. Happy Yule my dear Sam."

"Happy Yule, Frodo-love."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Frodo has fangs in my fic. And a wet nose tip, and toe beans. My fic my rules.


End file.
